Ascent
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: After Rogue leaves the Institute for a few months to clear her mind, she returns broken and defeated, with scars and demons that everyone will have to band together to face. Set a year or so after Ascension II. RoguexRemy
1. Freedom

"Could Ah borrow ya old bike?" Rogue questioned sweetly. The Wolverine's whole body tensed. "My. Bike." He stated, because there was not a question about it. The Rogue had requested his bike. He growled, facing the girl for the first time as he wiped oil off a rusted monkey wrench. "Ah _said_ the old one."

She was growing older, whether he admitted it to himself or not. Almost a year had past since Apocalypse had been defeated, and Rogue was steadily changing under his watchful eye. Her hair, apparently grew fast, and she had kept it managed and trimmed short all that time. Now, it trespassed her shoulders and down her back.

It was also, apparently wavy, which shocked about the whole institute when she stopped straightening it. Her lips were a light shade of pink, apparently, underneath the all the lipstick. But her eyes were still lined heavily in dark liner. Wolverine had even been teasing her about letting her skin get color. But jokes aside, it was all evidence of the fact Rogue was growing up, to Wolverine's dismay. Because he knew this was only the beginning of beating boys off of her.

He harped on Kitty more, because she hadn't quite outgrown it yet. And she didn't get as fiery as Rogue did with him. The day she turned nineteen she learned how to talk back. Everyone mused that they were so alike, and he couldn't even tell…

Wolverine glared at his bike, and then at Rogue. "When ya gonna be back?" he questioned with feigned disdain. He couldn't think of anything he wouldn't do for her. Rogue shifted uncomfortably, and it prompted him to face her. "Rogue…" 'That's the thing, Logan…" "Kid, don't tell me-" "Please." He stared at her urgent face, and fell silent.

"Ah need to go fer a little while, not foreva… But there's somethin'… Somethin' missin' about meh. Ah_ feel_ it, Logan. You can't tell meh ya don't undastand." said Rogue seriously. Wolverine set his tool down and faced her. "Rogue, this better not be about some boy, or somethin'. Gumbo took off and ever since ya been a little off-" "No Logan, this is meh. Ah swear."

Wolverine sighed, taking out a signature cigarette. He lit it, somber gray eyes landing on her. "Of course I understand, darlin'. Doesn't mean I want you to go wanderin' off playin'-" "_Wolvarine_?" Rogue finished, crossing her arms. He frowned at how low her tank top dipped, and how high her shorts seemed to come. Rogue was growing up.

He growled to himself. "Okay, so I ain't got room to talk. But we're yer friends, yer family. I'm yer family. What do ya need out there? I want you to know what yer lookin' for because wanderin' off ain't likely to end well if ya don'-" "Logan, have Ah not proved that Ah can take care o' mahself?" Rogue said, stamping her foot lightly. _'An/ cue the fire…'_ Wolverine thought, watching a familiar flame rise in her eye.

"Course I do, darlin'. I just feel better being able to back you up. But you're right. You can take care of yourself an', I'm not gonna be the one to hold you back… I hate bein' caged. But I ain't vouchin' for ya." he said, sucking generously on the cigarette.

"Didn' ask ya to. Besides, Ah don't thank Ah'm broadcastin' it…" Rogue said, her voice trailing off as she took Logan's cigarette. She took a dainty puff and beamed as Wolverine's eye smouldered. "The hell- Gumbo started you smokin', didn' he?" he growled. Rogue only shrugged, as Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "People who live in glass houses…" "Have an easy time breaking down walls. I don' like you smokin'." Wolverine stated indignantly.

Rogue pouted as he snatched the cigarette away. "Ah was sure ya wouldn'." They both fell silent for a moment. Wolverine kicked at a weed by his boot. "Stripes, you su-" "Yeah, Logan. Ah promise." He was silent for a moment.

"Then I'll have 'er ready by tonight. Get yourself situated and decide what yer doin'." he said gruffly. He turned to face his bike, and felt her small body clasp onto him. He tensed for a moment, before slumping over. "Yeah, yeah." he said softly, rubbing the fabric of her leather jacket softly.

"You're kidding me!!!" the brunette yelped huffily. Rogue 'shh'ed quickly, and clasped her gloved hand over her mouth. "Some friend ya are!" she whispered venomously. Kitty quickly pried Rogue's hand from her mouth. "If I wasn't your friend, I'd let you go! Are you crazy, don't leave!" said Kitty, as she went from frowning to pouting. "Stay, Rogue." _'Bamf'_

Kurt appeared, sleepy but his face laced with concern. "Someone screamed?!!" he cried. Rogue shot Kitty a dark glare. "Good goin', Kitty cat. Everythangs fine, Kurt. Go tah bed…" "Rogue's trying to, to like, run away!!" Kitty blurted quickly. Rogue fumed. "KATHERINE!" she roared.

Kurt's eyes went doe wide. "Vas… Rogue… She's wrong. Tell her she's… She's wrong." Kurt said, slumping defeatedly onto the bed. "Ah… Ah… Just feel like, gettin' away fo' a little while. Findin' mahself… I've felt a little off since.. You know…" Rogue shifted uncomfortably, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"You've jus' started opening up to us! You can't quit now!!" cried Kurt passionately. "Ah ain't quittin', I'm just takin' a break. Ah'm comin' back Kurt.." "But why leave, vas out there that isn't here. _We're_ here, We're vas you need!" said Kurt, grabbing her gloved hand, but she pulled away. "Please Kurt, just stop"  
"He's right, you know. Where are you going? Where are you gonna stay? Have you thought this through?" Kitty stared at her friend seriously. Rogue turned away. "Ah got a plan. I'm a lot smarter than you people wanna give me credit, fo'. Now are ya gonna help me… Or not." Rogue said, blinking back tears.

Kitty wiped away a few of her own. "Keety, Keety, you can't…" said Kurt incredulously, but Kitty held up her finger. "When you like, get back, I am _so_ not talking to you." she said, pouting. Rogue slipped out of her glove, and gently tapped Kitty's finger. They both shuddered, as Rogue rose, tossing her hair from her face. "Ah can tell ya don' mean that, Kitty." she said, smiling sadly. Kitty rose silently, clasping her best friend in an embrace.

"Don't stay away too long…" she said, biting her lip. "Kurt… Ah… Ah'm sorry."

He grabbed her quickly as well, shaking. "Please, please mein sister, don't leave me here." he begged, trembling. Rogue sniffed hard, rubbing his back, before phasing through the floor. Kurt hiccupped, before realizing she was gone.

"Come in, Logan." Wolverine entered the small office where Professor Charles Xavier was sorting through something undoubtedly important. Wolverine scratched the back of his head, as he prepared to break the news to him. "Something on your mind?" professor Xavier inquired, smiling.

"Yeah Chuck, and I ain't so sure you're gonna like it." he said, staring at the ground. "Come now Logan, can't be the worst you've told me." Wolverine paused, looking for the right words to start. He failed to find them, and just began to speak. "Chuck, Rogue's leavin' off, and I gave her my bike to do so." he stated, holding his breath.

Charles only smiled knowingly. "I've known, for a little while, that she'd do something like this." he stated calmly. Wolverine balked. "What? How? I don't-" Charles only smiled. "You two are so similar, how don't you see? She gets like you do, before you go off to find _your_self." he said, laughing a little.

Wolverine chuckled hoarsely. "You okay with it?" he questioned, searching the wise man's face. "I have faith, in Rogue. I understand she needs to go, and am sure she will return. In her own time." Wolverine sighed, leaning against the wall. "Yer right Chuck. You're always right. But if someone out there thinks…" The '_Sknnt'_ of his claws finished the thought. "Yes, yes Logan. I know. We'll all be right here if she needs us…" He looked out the window to see the sun rising.

"PROFESSOR!" they both could hear Scott bellow. "Well, the rest of the kids are catchin' on…" "Yes. I guess we should smooth this over as best we can." he said, wheeling around his desk. Wolverine scratched the back of his head. "Ah boy. Guess so…"

A/N: Hmm, Rogue's morphing into her comic verse counterpart… Wonder what that means? ;)


	2. Homecoming

Life, at the institute, had to resume without Rogue. Scott was disappointed and worried. The first few days, he had conspiracies for every situation. Some unknown psychic was controlling her, someone threatened her, Gambit had gotten into trouble and she was off to bail him out alone. (Wolverine collaborated with him.) Jean soothed his uneased mind, and essentially everyone else's, that Rogue was fine and only needed some time to herself.

After her first post card, everyone felt reassured. The road was what Rogue had needed, it was clearing her head and helping her understand the changes she'd been encountering since the fall of Apocalypse. She said the road and Wolverine's old bike were doing her good, and at any rate she could be home soon.

Wolverine would catch her scent lingering by ever so often, meaning she'd contemplated returning. Sometimes, a few anti-mutant thugs were laid out, displaying classing symptoms of a touch from Rogue. So, as time went on, every adjusted and waited for Rogue to return.

They adjusted the team without her, but left room for her to come in whenever she was ready. She was missed, but not mourned. She'd be back in her own time, and everyone came to accept that.

Wolverine cracked his shoulder, as he prepared to slide under his bike. He had been neglecting his baby, who looked dingy and wasn't running nearly as good as she should've been. He bent down, when some very familiar scents caught his attention. He twitched to the left, looking out the garage door. He smelled again, focused, to be sure. "Rogue." he breathed. And as he sniffed again, as he caught a male scent. "Gambit." he growled in the back of his throat. He wasn't excited to see her return with him.

Cracking his knuckles, Wolverine exited to greet Rogue, and warn Gambit. Wolverine could hardly bring himself to trust him after being Magneto's lackey, but trusting him with Rogue? That was something that would only come with lots of time.

Wolverine actually found his heart racing. He was nervous to see Rogue. He had missed her a lot in her six month absence, and he was ready to hear how she liked the road. However, he found her, barely able to walk, in Gambit's hands, gloveless.

He fought the urge to unsheathe his claws, but ran to them instead. Rogue was beat up, hardly able to stand and cradling her head. Bruises and scratches littered her body, as she struggled to remain conscious. "Easy, _easy _cher." sighed Gambit, as she began to whimper.

Wolverine quickly grabbed her, supporting her weight. "Rogue, Rogue?! Hang on, hang ON!" he cried, looking to Gambit. "YOU, what happened to her!?! What's goin' on??" he demanded urgently. Gambit only gave him a look, as she whimpered. "Dat's not what's important rite now, Rogue needs help first." he stated. Wolverine eyed him for only a moment, before carefully swinging her bridal style. She moaned, convulsing in his arms. "Make her stop, make her stop _PLEASE_." she hiccupped, crying into his chest.

"Just hang on- HELP! Somebody, anybody, help!! Wolverine cried out, as he barreled into the institute, Gambit in tow. Kitty phased through a wall first. "Mr. Logan? What's- Rogue!!?!" Kitty dashed to them in an instant as Scott and Jean came down the stairwell. "Rogue, no!"

"Red, contact the Professor and Elf, now!!" he demanded. "On it." she replied, nodding her head. "Half Pint, you got to get to Hank and prep the infirmary, we don't know what's wrong." He could see fear and tears in her eyes, but she nodded determinedly, before taking off through a wall that was undoubtedly a shortcut. "The Professor's on his way, Logan!" reported Jean, flowing over to him and Rogue. "Gambit, do you know what's wrong?" she questioned seriously. "I swear, if you've used her or hurt her-" "Non, non mon ami. I didn' but now is not da time, she needs help first." said Gambit firmly. Cyclops snarled, but otherwise remained silent.

"Does it involve her powers?" questioned Jean. "Yes, Remy can say dat much." _'Bamf'_ Kurt appeared beside Scott, launching forward. "I'll port you both to ze infirmary. Mein Gott, hold on Vogue!!" he cried, grabbing onto them both as they teleported.

Wolverine sucked in a breath as his feet were on the ground again, finding a very concerned Hank. "Please, place her in the bed." he instructed. Wolverine hurriedly obeyed. "Hank!! Vas vong vith her?" Kurt questioned anxiously. He didn't answer for a moment, doing his best to feel her temperature. "Hard to say.. She seems as though she might…" A monitor began beeping rapidly.

"Hank, the hell is that…" questioned Wolverine quickly. "Her heart monitor… She's going into shock." Hank stated, holding her down as she began to seize. Wolverine back away, watching in horror a Rogue convulsed. Kitty phased through the wall slowly, the professor in tow. When he was clear of any objects, she let go. "Thank you, Kitty… My god…." he whispered, as Hank bared down on Rogue.

Suddenly she stopped, and fell flat, her chest heaving. Trembling, Hank sighed. "Now we just have to realize what could be causing that, before it happens again." he said wearily. "Her powas." Everyone turned to face Gambit, Scott, Jean, Bobby, and Storm. "Mystique made somethin' happen to her powas, I swear it." he said seriously. Scott cast him a glance, before entering. "He said she held on to somebody too long." Scott stated. The Professor nodded, closing his eyes. He gasped, jerking as he opened his eyes again. "It appears so…" "Professor, what did you see?" Jean questioned.

He took a deep breath. "As Rogue gains memories, she gains a part of a person's psyche. If she didn't let go… She could take their entire psyche, and leave nothing behind but a soulless shell." he stated blankly. "So, you mean a whole someone else is in her _mind_??" Kitty questioned incredulous. Simultaneous jaws dropped. "It appears so, and they are very angered this has happened… They're destroying Rogue from the inside out. "

"So what do we do?" Wolverine said breathlessly. Before he could respond, Rogue dashed up, looked around, and was soon levitating above the infirmary bed. Blue eyes dashed around, trying to recognize _something._ "Rogue…." Hank said slowly.

"Stripes…" joined Logan. Her blue eyes dashed between them, clearly confused and terrified. She whimpered, hovering backwards. "Hey kid, take it _easy._" said Logan, stopping and holding his hand out to her. Rogue suddenly let out a forceful shriek of anguish, as she cradled her head and held herself in a tightened ball. "_Help _meh!!" she squealed in agony.

"Mon _dieu_…." Remy gasped, fury and disgust rising in him. His grip became white knuckle on his staff. Logan watched her, never taking his grey eyes off of her. "Fight it! Fight it Rogue." he demanded passionately.

Her eyes snapped open, narrowed and bitter. She uncurled her slender body menacingly. "Fight. _This_." Rogue said, her voice clear and devoid of an accent. She shot forward and punched Logan through Kitty, into the waiting room. She sneered, glaring around the room, sizing everybody up. "Wolverine!" cried Scott, reaching back for him. "No! They've completely taken over her body!!" cried Jean, bracing herself. Rogue's wrathful glare landed on Jean. "Everyone, on your toes!" Scott roared. One of his team was already in grave danger, **nobody** else was getting swooped Kitty up quickly, and helped her stand before racing back into the infirmary.

Remy jumped forward, eyeing her wearily. "Com'on Roguie. Don't let her take ova, now. Give her a run fa her money." "I'll rip you in half." Rogue said flatly, dashing forward. "Merde." Remy uttered, flinging his staff in her way in a last ditch effort to hold her back. His arms felt ready to buckle against her raw force.

"No! Gambit! You can't take her!!" called the Professor. With a battle cry, Rogue whipped Remy aside like a rag doll, still possessing his staff. "Gambit!" gasped Jean, flinging her hand out and catching him before he connected with the wall. She set him down, facing Rogue seriously. Scott scowled for a moment, before clambering back into the room. "You fools! I'll… I'll.. I'll kill you all! Rogue's **never **coming back!" Carol's voice yelled, snapping Remy's staff like a twig, and sticking them like spears into the ground.

Kurt clutched on to Jean. "Mein _Gott,_ Jean, do something!!!" Kurt wailed. She looked at Rogue unsurely, and slowly set her hands on her temples. "Yes Jean! Help me see if we can repress Carol, there's no time to wait!" he said urgently. Rogue scoffed.

"Repress me? You wish. Rogue's going to pay for killing me. I'm going to kill her- and you can't do a damn thing about it." Everyone's blood ran cold. "V-Vogue? Vogue, fight her. You can get beat diz!" said Kurt, his heart pounding. His eyes connected with a stranger's. "Rogue is weak." she stated, before shooting through the roof, leaving an eerie silence behind her.

Everyone froze, the situation crushing them. "N-no… NO." Logan roared, his strong hands tugging at his hair in feral frustration. "Kurt- Teleport me to cerebro- NOW. Everyone, get in the X-Jet and await my coordinates." said the Professor. Kurt galloped awkwardly to him. "Already on that. Team, MOVE." ordered Scott, as everyone began filing out of the room. However, his arm raised as Gambit tried to pass. "Mon _ami_…" he snarled. "Scott, there's no time. Any helping hand is welcomed." said the Professor sternly. Scott exhaled through his nose like a bull but stood aside. Gambit shot past.

The Jet was prepped in record time and was only waiting for the arrival of… _'Bamf'_ Kurt fell above his seat, scrambling to find his seat belt. "It vasn't hard to find her- she appearz to be headed to Niaga fallz." said Kurt quickly. "Da hell is at Niagra Falls?" Remy questioned aloud. A hush

"That woman is going to drown Rogue." Jean stated flatly, looking worriedly at Scott. "Not on our watch." he said sharply. "We won't let it happen." Kitty said suddenly, speaking for the first time in a while. Logan was surprised by the fire behind her voice. He smirked to himself. "Amen to that." he said pulling off quickly.

The Blackbird screamed through the air, approaching Niagara falls after what seemed an eternity. A small figure stood on an overlook, dark bushy hair barely able to be seen. "Elf- port me, Cyclops, n' Red to her now. The rest of ya, catch up." "An' Remy!" Remy said quickly. Logan and Scott both growled, but didn't protest. Kurt worldessly approached them all and teleport.

They appeared a few feet behind Rogue, who was glaring morosely at the waterfalls. Logan held his hand out, staring closely at Rogue. "Rogue, don't do this." "Call me Carol." she retorted clearly. They all winced. She turned to face them, a sad smile on her lips. "If ya know what's right… you'd relinquish Rogue's body to her. She ain't intentionally hurt ya, ya know.. If ya mad at anyone, dat should be Mystique." Remy reasoned. Kurt and Remy edged in closer to her. Rogue's eyes looked between all of them, and back at the falls. "I was never afraid to drown…"

"You'll both die!" blurted Jean urgently. Rogue gave a spastic shrug. "I'm already _dead_." she said simply, before toppling over the railing. She seemed to fall in slow motion and simply disappear from sight. "JEAN!" cried Scott, as she rushed the railing and flung her arm over, grunting with the stress. "Can't… Hold… Her… She's fighting my hold." Jean struggled, gasping under the weight of Rogue's strength. "Try for just a leetle longa, Jean. I might be able to get her!" said Kurt, looking over the railing for a second and porting.

Scott braced Jean's back, as she fought Rogue with all her might. "You're doing fine Jean…" Remy looked at her skeptically, before turning to Logan. "Ya t'ink da boy can bring da Rogue back?" he questioned. Logan was silent. "It's worth a shot.." he replied uneasily. Jean wailed, and fell to her knees. "She broke free Scott… I failed." Scott looked helplessly at Remy and Wolverine.

"Well, then where the hell is elf and Rogue?!" Logan demanded, before Kurt teleported beside Jean, wet and sputtering. "She threw me down into ze wata.. Mein Schwester is in ze water!" he cried hysterically. Wordlessly, Logan began removing articles of clothing and neared the railing, but a force held him back. He turned to see Jean, focused and teary eyed. "Your frame is plated with adamantium! You'll sink right to the bottom. It's _suicide_ and you know it!" She shrieked. "Nobody else here is dying!!" She sobbed. Logan roared, unsheathing his claws. "It wouldn't matter, not if I saved her!" he yelled brokenly. Scott stepped up, taking off his boots. Jean stared, wide eyed. "My team. I'm saving her." He stated grimly.

"Onze you get to ze surface, I'll get right down to you!" promised Kurt. "Be careful, Scott. Goddamn it." said Logan. Had Jean not pointed out he'd sink he'd already have gone in after her. But what good would finding Rogue be if he dragged her to the bottom with him? He twitched anxiously. "Scott, hurry. I can… I can _feel_ her panic. Her pain…" said Jean, starting to gasp. Kurt galloped to her side, rubbing her back. Scott tore his excessive belts off, and noticed Remy undressing as well. He only glared. "Not dat any o' y'all care fo' Remy's well bein' but ya ain't stopping me either. Two searchin' is betta dan one." he stated, watching Scott determinedly. "Let's go." was all he said before diving into the foamy waters beneath them. Remy gasped, before plunging as well, cursing mentally as he entered the freezing waters.

The water was clear and murky all at once, shocking and disorienting. _'Find Rogue… Find Rogue…. Find Rogue…'_ He chanted to himself, determined not to give up. The cold shock, however had drastically tightened his lungs. He winced, wondering if Scott was having an easier time with this_. 'All da same if da chere is foun''_

His chest sputtered. His drive for air was soon about to surpass his drive to rescue Rogue. However long he spent underwater, she'd spent longer. He looked around forlornly, knowing the time would come soon when he would have to shoot back up for air. He searched all around him, feeling past where he couldn't see. Nothing. Nothing but an expanse of murky, merciless water. As he felt his lungs were about to burst, he caught a flash of darkness. Darkness set against the green-blue of the water.

His heart leaping, his chest about to explode but he pumped downward. Downward on the hunch, the chance for Rogue. Wincing, he shot downward as her slim body became more and more visible. Her eyes shut and hair splayed and waving like a part of the water. Few, miniscule bubbles escaped her blue lips, has he clamped on tight for her tiny wrist, and began the long ascent to the surface.

"Come on Red, talk to me. What do you _hear_." pressed Logan, trembling despite himself. Jean sighed. "Chaos. Scott's beating himself up and… And... Remy needs to breath but I can't hear Rogue." Storm, Kitty and Bobby, all hung their heads at the news. Kurt jittered, his eyes scanning everywhere.

"This can't be happening.." Kitty whispered hoarsely. In a feral snarl, Logan punched the ground, with strength that should've shattered anyone else's knuckle. "I'm sorry… They're so rushed and panicked down there… I can't make sense of their-" Jean froze, standing, her hair splaying in her face. She turned to the railing, heaving. "Remy found Rogue." Kurt leapt beside her, peering eagerly over the rail at the huddled group of Scott, Remy, Rogue. "Thank Gott!" he yelped, before porting to them.

Momentarily, they were out of the water, collectively sputtering and coughing. Shaking, his lungs feeling watery, he laid Rogue down, huffing beside her. Jean rubbed Scott's back and watched as Logan checked her vitals. He grimaced. "She's not…" "Breathing." Jean finished.

A/N: Tsk, tsk, its' a hard knock life for Rogue.


	3. Checking In

Logan's hands crashed on Rogue's blue chest forcefully, while everyone watched. Silence gripped them all, as Logan compressed her chest frantically. His grey eyes watched her for any sign of change.

At this point, he dare not touch her skin, knowing it could do more harm than good. He shoved and shoved, his eyes watering involuntarily. "Come on kid, you're stronger than this." he said, shoving as hard as he could without cracking her ribs. "This ain't the end of ya… You got a lot more livin' to do- so start breathin'."

"Heavenly fatha, I ask that you bless Vogue.." Kurt began, his hand slipping into Kitty's. "I ask that you take care of her, and don't take her from us just yet. I ask that you let fortune smile upon her, give let her stay with us." He asked brokenly. Everyone hung their heads. "..Come on chere…" Remy whispered.

Logan sighed, Kurt's prayer not making the situation any easier, but he continued pushing on Rogue's chest. Suddenly, as he was on the verge of giving up, a forceful breath found its way out of out her chest. She heaved and gasped, expelling the water she had swallowed. Logan quickly raised her body up, and patted her back to make it easier on her.

In surprise, Kitty phased through Kurt's hand, wailing with relief. Ororo sighed, wiping tears from her eyes as Scott and Jean embraced. Bobby patted Kurt on the back, and glared a little as Remy rubbed Rogue's back soothingly as well.

Like a dog, Logan couldn't suppress growl rising in his throat as Remy touched Rogue, but again, he didn't protest. He ultimately owed Rogue's life to him, no matter how much that_ bothered_ him. He could detect the same irritation on Scott's face, after the initial relief wore off.

As much as he wanted her to be, Rogue still wasn't near out of the woods yet. "Elf." He said, twitching his head in their direction. "Port us back to the blackbird and let's get her situated. Everyone, let's head back." Scott stood first, with Jean in tow, barking orders on getting to the X-Jet quickly and orderly.

Logan winced at the sounding of every beep, or click in the infirmary. Rogue's complexion was completely colorless. Her broken chest rose and fell slowly, her body otherwise motionless. Professor Xavier sighed. "Jean.. As soon as she's conscious, I'd like to start working on her mind… To repress Carol Danvers." he said, a note of regret in his voice. Jean solemnly nodded.

"We will never fully be able to understand, what Rogue has gone through in such a short time. She will _never_ be the same, that's about the only thing we can be sure of. But in this time of her great need, we have to be there. To console her, to push her when her will runs thin, and to listen as she comes to the realization of what has transpired. I expect no less than this of you, my X-men, for this is one of you own." said Professor eloquently.

Everyone was left in awe, every word he spoke as close to the truth as possible. Remy shuffled uncomfortably. In the light of recent events, his presence had been allowed. For _now_, but when would they start picking at him again? He had to make his allegiance known. "Remy t'ink he wan's tah be stayin' a while." he said softly. Xavier smiled knowingly, as Logan, Scott, and Kurt buckled.

"I was hoping so, I can't deny the connection you and Rogue have been developing as of late…" "What?! Chuck that's a load of horse s-" he was caught with a look from Xavier. "_Manure_…" "Yeah Professor, Remy has used Rogue in the past, has had a shady allegiance-" "I saved de girl, is dat proof enough I'm lo_yal_?" he spat hotly. Jean patted Remy's back. "He's right Scott, he wouldn't have stuck around if he didn't legitimately care for Rogue. He's more than redeemed himself." said Jean levelly.

"_Kacke_." Kurt hissed, but Kitty elbowed him. "I heard that.." she whispered. Professor smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Now now, Logan, Scott. You're both aware any mutant is wanted and welcome here." He said warmly. Ororo appeared in the cramped infirmary, her face pinched in an unusual, fiery scowl. "I'd like to challenge that last statement, I think we **ALL** need to go to the door…" she said, turning quickly before anyone could question her.

Exchanging glances, Xavier wheeled out first, followed by a plethora if other mutants to the front door ajar…

At the door stood a dark blue skinned Mutant, clothed in shiny, black, leather, and glaring solemnly. Everyone froze, unsure even _she_ had the gall to show up on _their_ doorstep. Logan acted first, snapping from his awe and punching Mystique squarely in the face. Everyone flinched, but nobody moved. Another tense moment passed as Mystique staggered, but said nothing.

Logan raised his fist again, but Ororo grabbed on and held him back, her narrowed eyes never leaving Mystique. "How… _Dare_ you show your face _here?_" said Scott, appalled and clearly outraged. Mystique hung her head. "Please…" she uttered brokenly, but Ororo cut her off. "You have long surpassed 'Please', _Raven_." "I mean no trouble. I just want to see how Rogue is doing!" she cried loudly.

Logan's claws revealed themselves with a menacing click. "Oh, so you wanna see your own like, handy work! Sick, Mystique. Real sick." said Kitty, bristling unknowingly. "I didn't ask for this to happen.. It just did. I was only trying to help." she barked back. "Let her." said Kurt almost inaudibly. Everyone froze. "You vant to see Vogue, be my guest." He hissed, his eyes blazing.

"Elf…" "NO. No, she vants to see her, letz go." He growled, grabbing tightly onto Mystique's arm. He tugged at her roughly, swinging her in front of Rogue broken body. Mystique's eyes widened to saucers as she stared at her." ZAT, is how she's doing, Mystique." growled Kurt. "Kurt-" "DON"T. Because of YOU, Rogue is here. Because of YOU, Carol Danvers, is dead. This is ALL your fault, because you wanted to HELP Vogue." Kurt began, whipping to face her fiercely.

Mystique only bowed her head, ashamed. "I use, to be jealous. To think." said Kurt, trembling slightly. "Kurt.." "No. I use to _envy_, Vogue. You vere alvays interested in _her_. Finding ways into _her_ life, for betta or for vorse. Me? You have _neva _given a damn about me, you've neva tried to help _me_. And for that, motha, I am truly thankful." said Kurt. "Because I see now zat must be a blessing."

"I have always loved you, Kurt. You and Rogue." Mystique started. "And I've never, ever wanted to hurt either of you. What have I done…." Kurt glared, unmoved by Mystique's words. "If you veally love Vogue, you vill _never_, ever, be a part of her life again." said Kurt, teleporting out of the infirmary.

"Get out." came Storm's forceful voice from behind her. She turned to see everyone crowded around the door, glaring. "I've done enough harm, I'll go…" she said defeatedly. "Wait." came the Professor's voice, who had been noticeably silent. "You, are the link to what's happened to Rogue. You are the only one who can tell us what you've done." he said seriously. Mystique grimaced. "If it'll help Rogue, I will."

A/N: In case you live under a rock, you can find out who Carol Danvers is next chapter. ;)


	4. Atonement

"After the fall of Apocalypse, I'd been meeting with Destiny to keep tabs on Rogue's future. I didn't want… Anything similar to happen to her again." Mystique started forcefully. She shifted under the gaze of dozens of scrutinizing eyes.

"One time, after we met, she told me she saw Rogue's future, and it was grim. Destiny told me, that a great one would fall, and as a result, so would Rogue." she stated. A murmur went through anyone. "That's her vision? How vague could she be?" scoffed Bobby, crossing his arms. "No, premonitions are rarely blatant, Bobby. I think Destiny's vision was genuine." the Professor interjected thoughtfully. "Might I go _on_?" Mystique pressed.

"She told me after this encounter, Rogue may not survive. I knew you all risk your lives daily and this could happen sooner than she realized…" "So Mystique to the rescue." sneered Logan, his grey eyes locked on the shape shifter. "So, I decided to do what I could to interfere…"

"Which was?" Scott demanded. Mystique sighed. "Destiny told me Rogue was traveling around abroad, and where I might find her…. She was close to here. I intercepted her-" "Disguised as which one of us?" Ororo interrupted crossly. "Yes, Raven, who's form did you borrow to achieve this? We all know Rogue wouldn't tolerate your presence…" said the Professor tersely. Mystique clamped her mouth shut for a moment.

"I did… Shift… Into Wolverine so she wouldn't question my command." Mystique admitted flatly. _'Sknnt'_. Wolverine wordlessly unsheathed his claws and rose with malice in his eyes. Both Jean and Scott grabbed an arm, restraining him. Mystique hung her head. "She isn't worth it, Wolverine." Scott stated, pulling him into his seat.

"I had no ill intentions. Try to understand that…" Jean glared at her pensively. "I can tell you mean that, but that only goes so far with you…" Jean said, her face pinched into a look of disgust. "Yo remorse ain't worth a cent or a second of any o' our time, madam." said Remy, shuffling tensely through a deck of cards. "I approached her as Wolverine, and told her the team needed her return… Her help…."

"Logan?" Rogue's eyes lit up with surprise and pleasure, as she broke from awe to hug the stout man before her. "Hey darlin'." She held him tight for a moment, and breathed in his familiar scent. "If it weren' for that nose o' ya's, Ah'd say this was by chance. Ah just no betta, what's goin' on sugah?" Worry replaced her carefree eyes, as she watched the man closely.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to avoid this fer as long as I could. I wanted you to come home when yer head was clear, and you were ready-" "Then don' try tah make me come back, Logan." Rogue said seriously. She tucked an auburn curl behind her ear.

Logan shifted apprehensively. "I wouldn' if I didn' have to. Darlin' we need ya, bad. The professor's not doin' well. He's too weak to use cerebro. I had to come find ya." he explained regretfully. Fear surged the girl, as her gloved hands gripped his forearms. "What's goin' on with the professor? How can ah help?" she demanded quickly.

"He just needs to rest, but he's worried about a mutant cerebro's detected. She volatile and dangerous, and we can't apprehend her without you, kid." Rogue grimaced. "Ah'd never turn y'all away. Let's get to the institute and get this ready." she started off past Logan but he held his arm out. "No darlin', it's just me and you. We can't risk any liabilities. Only you and I can do this." he said urgently. Rogue opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. "We can do this, follow me."

Logan grabbed her wrist and lead her to the nearest subway. e wordless paied their passage on and picked a seat. Rogue had a terrible feeling, Logan was never much for words, but his silence after such a long absence made her question what they were getting into.

"So, how's the institute been? New recruits? Has it been that long?" Rogue pried anxiously. Wolverine glared a the window, grunting distantly for responding. "Good. Busy though." Rogue sat in an awkward silence for a moment, tucking her hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to make some more small talk, but Logan grabbed her wrist and led her to the doors of the train. "Our stop." he stated gruffly. Rogue only nodded.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity. Everything couldn't seem to click in Rogue mind. The lone mission, Logan's sudden privacy with her, how distant he seemed. Her gut was wrenching, something wasn't right about the mission if she had to do it alone. Rogue turned to face and inquire more about the task at hand, but he spoke first. "There." he stated, his eyes focused beyond her.

Rogue turned to see a plain looking house with a fence around it. "There what, Logan?" "There is the mutant we have to deal with." They were silent for a few moments. "What's the deal with that mutant anyways? Why am Ah the only one who can deal with them?" Rogue demanded urgently, her green eyes boring into his. Logan sighed.

"Because she's too powerful for anyone to take on, even me. I'm here because my healing factor won't allow me to get to hurt, but I can't even do any damage to her. She has the power of flight, super human strength, and invulnerability. She's volatile, and on one crazy power trip. The only way we're gonna stop her is if you drain her energy and we get her to the professor, fast." Logan explained, his arms crossed. "But Logan, my power's only go so far, Ah won't be that much good…" "Her powers are so hardy, they'll negate yours fer the most part. In order to really effect her, you have to hold on and keep holding on, you got that?" he said seriously. Rogue swallowed hard. "Ah don't like the thought, at all really, but Ah

trust you Logan… And Ah trust the professor…"

Wolverine flashed a charismatic grin. "We're depending on you Rogue, you've got to pull through. Don't let me down, kid." he said, placing his large hands on her shoulders. Rogue sighed, but nodded. "Alright, Logan."

Rogue sucked in a deep breath, before approaching her doorstep. The walk seemed to be in slow motion, as the possible outcome plagued Rogue's mind. Failure wasn't an option, too many were depending solely on her. Rogue sucked in a shallow breath, as she hesitated to knock on her door. She bit her lip, but knew that with Logan with her, there wasn't anything she couldn't do. Mustering her courage, she knocked on the wood door.

She held her breath, as Rogue heard shuffling inside, and footsteps approaching. She felt fear grip her, her mind fleeting to the thought she could dash away, but before her stomach could drop all the way an attractive, thin, blonde woman opened the door.

She smiled a genuine smile, revealing herself completely. She smoothed out a denim, knee length skirt and a pink t shirt. "Hello, may I help you?" she fought the confused tinge in her voice, as she waited for Rogue's response.

All of Rogue's words caught in her throat, as she struggled to find the volatile woman she'd been told about. "Rogue!!" she heard Wolverine call, jolting her back to reality. The woman frowned, trying to find the source of the sound, as Rogue slipped out of her glove. "Ah'm sorry, but you can't hurt _anyone_ else!" Before the woman could protest, Rogue's hand was upon her forearm in a vice like grip. In perfect unison, both woman shrieked out in agony, as the searing pain shot through them both.

Every part of Rogue demanded she let go, but she felt her body be braced by Wolverine. "Keep going! Don't let go, keep going!" he demanded, and she did because she'd do anything he told her to. The woman writhed, whipping her blonde hair frantically, as she struggled to suck in air.

Rogue felt as though her body was turning to into water, as she struggled to remain conscious, barely away her body was being shot into the air. _'…Her…' _ She though weakly, her eyes open but hardly seeing the dying woman shoot to the sky. She couldn't tell if the labored breathing she was her, or the woman but the pain was beyond unbearably. Rogue felt as though everything in her head was being forced out to make way for something else, _someone_ else. Weakly, as though her arm were lead, Rogue reached up with her unoccupied arm, when suddenly everything stopped.

Rogue no longer heard sound, or felt any pain. She and the woman hovered in the air, for what seemed eternity, until the world began to spin rapidly. Faster and faster, Rogue prayed she'd die to end the torment, until she could hear again. Shouting. Shouting. People shouting. _Wolverine_ shouting. And then the world was swallowed by a black abyss…..

"That's what happened. I promise." Mystique said bitterly. "Who is that woman, Mystique?" said Scott, after a moment of silence. Mystique's leg jittered. "Carol Danvers." "And where is she now?" questioned Jean. Mystique bit her tongue again. "In a hospital two hours away… in a coma." "That I take it she'll never wake up from?" the Professor inquired. Mystique was silent.

"Remy saw da whole t'ing on TV Mystique. TV crew caught dat mess on TV. I did my bes' to take care o' her, but Remy knew she'd need Xavier, so dat's why I brought her here." Remy finished, glaring coldly at Mystique.

"Stop judging me! I care about her! I did this to help her, to keep her safe from Destiny's vision! I never wanted anything to happen to her!" she shrieked, cradling her head. Jean's head snapped up in sudden realization. "What was her premonition again, Mystique?" she demanded suddenly. Mystique blinked. "That a great one would fall, and as a result, so would Rogue." she repeated flatly. Jean shook her head.

"How could you be so blind, Mystique. Carol was that great one. She's fallen, and now, Rogue may too because you sent her into that situation. How couldn't you see, this was Destiny's premonition all along." she said, her head lowered. Mystique's eyes widened, as she stood in disbelief. "No… No! I saved Rogue's life, I didn't do this!!" she roared. Professor Xavier shook his head. "Jean is right. In setting out to change the future, we often set it into motion."

Shaking head in fear, Mystique tore away from the X-men, running as fast as she could from her greatest mistake, and Kurt watched her from the window.


	5. Awakening

Professor Xavier grimaced, as he opened his eyes and removed his hand from Rogue's temple. Jean gasped a little, as if she had released a great strain. "Did we do it, Professor? Is Rogue's mind okay?" she questioned. He sighed, wiping a few beads of sweat from his brow. "For the time being. We've successfully locked Carol away in the recesses of Rogue's mind, but some time in the future I fear she'll break free."

Jean grimaced. "Well, when that happens, we'll all be here." Jean said with a nod. Xavier smiled thinly. In the infirmary bed, Rogue began to stir slightly. "Jean, would you please alert the other's Rogue is waking up.. We've got… Explaining to do." Jean nodded, hurrying out of the small room.

After a moment, Rogue's green eyes opened, and landed on the Professor, focusing after a second. "Professor…" she said weakly. "Welcome back, Rogue." She whimpered, her hands rising to her head. "Tell meh… Ah've had a horrible, coma induced dream, Professor…" she said hoarsely, swallowing hard. He smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I cannot. Any events you have memory of, indeed, transpired." he admitted grudgingly.

Rogue closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "How is Carol Danvers?" Rogue asked cautiously. Professor Xavier shifted a little. "From what I understand, she has fallen into a coma she will not recover from… But I plan to visit her to aid her in anyway I can." he assured. Rogue bit her lip. "Ah still feel her." she stated after a moment. Xavier frowned. "Ah can feel her hate, her utter hate fo' meh. An' Ah don't blame her." Rogue went to turn away from him onto her side but he grabbed her shoulder. "We all know this was an accident, Rogue. You don't have a malicious bone in your body, and you never wished this on her-" Rogue shrugged away from him with sudden force and sat bolt upright. "Jus' because Ah never wanted to hurt her makes this okay? Someone is dead, and the blood is on _mah_ hands…. You can't make this any betta Professor." she sobbed into her hands.

"Let it out, Rogue." Her sobs quieted for a moment, and she looked up.. "How long will Ah have these powers, Professor. Ah can feel it, the strength…" asked Rogue, looking at her hands. "Forever. The tests Hank has run concluded you will have Carol's abilities for the rest of your life." he explained. Rogue only sniffed.

"However, we have yet to figure out exactly how these events will affect your absorption abilities, so until then it is imperative you do not use them." he warned. Rogue snorted. "No worries there, Professor." A gentle knocking was heard on the door frame, and Hank McCoy stood. "Rogue, I'm so glad you've awaken." he said with relief. She sighed, casting her eyes to the floor. "Ah'm not.." "Well, in spite of tragic events, I've got news that would cheer even _you_ up." Rogue watched him expectantly.

"It appears, that putting your absorption abilities under such stress, has temporarily suppressed them." said Hank, unable to bite back a smile. Rogue choked a little, glaring at her hands at disbelief. "Right now, this moment, Ah can touch?" Rogue questioned after a moment. He nodded slowly. "Chuck." Rogue turned to see Logan in the door way, and smiled with relief. He flashed an equally relieved grin.

"Chuck, I can't keep the kids out of the infirmary, they're itchin' to see Stripes. An' I don' blame 'em." he said, trying to sound indifferent. Xavier grinned, turning to her. "Do you feel up to the company, Rogue?" he questioned seriously. She shifted. "Uh… One at a time?" she requested sheepishly. Xavier smiled softly. "That's fine, Rogue." "Well, let elf in first. He's been goin' insane, kid." Rogue nodded, as everyone filed out of the room. Rogue sighed, as her stomach turned. She was nervous to face everyone. She looked up to see Kurt peering anxiously into her room. She smiled sadly. "Hello, Kurt." she said softly, twiddling her fingers. He galloped quickly to her side, his hands on her shoulders

"Vogue…" he sighed, hugging her tightly. "I've been so vorried." he admitted. Rogue breathed in sharply, slowly raising her hand to his face. He flinched, but didn't move, as she placed her hands on his cheek. "Vogue.. Why-" He stopped short, as nothing happened. Rogue sobbed out, bringing him close to her in another embrace.

"Kurt… Ah… Ah… Ah.." "You can touch." he finished. "I haven't felt this… in so long." "Is thiz forever?" he questioned. Rogue sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. "No way to tell yet… Ah wouldn't get that optimistic." she said softly. Kurt nodded. "I've been so worried." Rogue sighed. "Ah feel so stupid…. Ah let Mystique use me. An' this time, I ain't the only one who was hurt." she said solemnly, hanging her head.

Kurt rubbed her back soothingly. "Vogue, you're the best person I know. Don't take Mystique's treachery on your shoulders. Everything vill be alvight." Kurt promised seriously. Rogue offered a small smile. "Somehow." "I should go, you ought to vest… And you have a long line of people vaiting to see you." he said, patting her shoulder. Rogue smiled as he exited the door, and waited as Kitty filed through.

"Kitty.." she breathed. Kitty tried to smile but her face faltered. She collapsed at Rogue's bedside, sniffling. "You jerk!" she cried, clutching the sheets. Rogue smiled, trying not to cry herself. "You would." she said dryly. "You come back home, and almost die! Damn you!" said Kitty with mock anger. "Ah'm not going anywhere." Rogue said seriously. Kitty fluttered a tear from her eye.

Rogue grabbed Kitty's trembling hand, much to her surprise. "Wha… How? I don't believe it!" she cried, grabbing Rogue in a cautionless embrace.

"I'm so happy for you, so happy!" she sobbed into her hair. Rogue smiled, rubbing the hysterical girl's back. "Hush, stop blubberin' Kitty, ya tryna drown meh again?" Rogue said sarcastically. She met the girl's worried eyes and saw the joke was too soon. Kitty dropped the embrace, rubbing her arm.

"Ah'm fine, no need to worry. Smooth sailin' from here." said Rogue softly. "You bet, Mystique so much as looks at you again.. I'll… I'll phase her ass into a wall and leave her!" said Kitty venomously. Rogue's eyes narrowed. "You say that like she was here." Kitty's eyes dropped to the floor. "She… Was. To 'check up on you.' What a load of- Hey Rogue!" Rogue had ominously begun floating above her bed. "Easy, easy, calm down!" said Kitty frantically, as Rogue softly fell to the bed. Rogue shook her head, unsure of what just happened.

"I didn't like, mean to upset you. I just… Felt like you should know." Kitty explained apologetically. Rogue nodded. "Ah should. You didn' do anythang wrong.." "I'll go, Mr. Logan has been really worried, and it's been a long day for everyone." said Kitty as she rose. Rogue nodded. "Just hurry up and get better, I miss having a roommate, ya know." said Kitty with a small smile. Rogue nodded, as Kitty disappeared.

She sighed, as Logan peered into the room, his face relieved but still firm. "Logan…" "Hey kid. Good to see yer eyes open." Rogue gave a watery smile. "I knew you would pull on through. How do you feel now?" he questioned, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Rogue sighed. "Worn out. Like a truck hit meh." said Rogue truthfully, laying back some. Logan didn't lift his eyes off of her.

"I want you to know, it ain't yer fault… What's happened." Rogue grimaced. "Can't dish this all out on Mystique… but Ah'm gonna do everything Ah can to make this right." "I know you are, darlin'." said Logan gently. "But right now, you rest and let yerself recover fully. A lot's been taken out of you." Rogue nodded. Logan stood to exit, but Rogue grabbed his hand. Logan tensed, as their flesh met but was not met with pain.

"Rogue… I…." Logan stood speechless, as he took Rogue into a careless embrace. "Fer how long, darlin'?" he said, trembling. "No tellin', yet." she admitted. He smiled, misty eyed, making his way out of the room quickly before he opened up more than he was ready to. Almost seamlessly, Jean filed in, her face laced with concern. "Jean." "Rogue, I've been concerned since me and the Professor repressed Carol. How are you feeling?" asked Jean, sitting at the end of the bed. "Tired, but okay, Ah think. Thank you, for helpin' meh Jean." said Rogue with gratitude.

"Of course, don't thank me." "No, it really means a lot. We haven' particularly been close, but Ah appreciate this." Jean nodded. "Glad to help in anyway I could." Rogue slowly placed her hand on top of Jean's, and gave it a soft pat. She jerked, but soon gasped as her absorption abilities failed to work. "Oh my gosh… I.. I can't believe this. Why aren't you powers working?" Jean questioned.

"Ah figure they've taken a backburner to Carol's abilities, at least for now." reasoned Rogue. Jean nodded in awe. "Well I hope that if they return, they'll be easier to manage." wished Jean. Rogue nodded mutely. "Well, I'll send Scott in, he's had ants in his pants all day." she admitted. Rogue smiled.

Not a moment after Jean's departure, Scott shuffled in, his face laced with worry. "Rogue." he said breathlessly. "Easy shades, Ah'm alright now." He only frowned. "We almost lost you today. I haven't been so worried since… since…" Rogue watched him, a calm, knowing smile on her face. "What's that look?" He questioned. Rogue smiled turned nostalgic. "Ya still _you_." It dawned on Scott it had been months since he'd seen his good friend. "I could say the same. How are you feeling, though?" he said, sitting on the end of her bedside.

"Tired. Guilty, but Ah'll be alright." Scott nodded solemnly. "I'm glad you're back. And I'm glad you're okay, Rogue." He said, nodding. She held his hand, and gripped it tight. "Ah'm glad Ah'm back too, Scott." He's face contorted into surprise, but he smiled. A silent understand passing between the two friends. He stood to leave, and finally give her a little peace when he heard Logan's gruff voice outside.

"Listen, bub, now ain't the time to let her down. Don' go in there and get her hopes up on you to let them down, ya here me. One wrong move and you'll be gutted so fast…." Scott frowned, as he turned the corner to see Logan quite close to Remy's face. "Remy undastand. He ain' stupid or noddin'. Remy save da Rogue more den once today, da Gambit know what he's doin'." Logan grunted with dissatisfaction as he turned to enter the infirmary.

Scott blocked his way, glaring. "Got my eye on you, Cajun." said Scott, a serious glare on his face. Remy only nodded, making his way into the tiny room. "I don' like it one bit." said Logan. "Owin' him like we do." Scott stood beside him, glaring. "Me either."

Remy cautiously entered the room, as Rogue looked up in surprise. "Remy.." she said breathlessly. He gave a lopsided grin. "_Chere_."


	6. Strength

Rogue eyed Remy, as he approached her, a quiet worry in his eyes. "Been so worried, chere." he said softly, leaning down to cautiously wipe bangs from her eyes. She grabbed his wrist, their warm flesh touching. "Don't be scared…" was all she could say. Remy jerked, but slowly placed his hand on her chin, cupping her flawless skin.

"Rogue… Fo' how long?" he questioned, his coal and red eyes focused on her. "Since Ah absorbed Carol… Mah powers have been repressed… But Ah don't know if it's permanent." she admitted. Remy nodded, slowly pulling his hand from her face and taking a seat. "Das good to hear somethin' good came from this." Rogue's face dropped. "It ain't worth it." she replied. A silence passed. "You stayin' for good, Cajun?" she mumbled after a moment. Remy looked up, his face softening. "Remy ain' goin' anywhere. He figure ya need 'im around, non." Roguesmiled, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Ah don't know what Ah'd do… Without ya. Please don' leave." Rogue begged, suddenly fighting tears. Remy leaned her head on his chest, as she began to sob. "Shh." he hummed. "No need tah cry, ever'ting gonna be fine, Rogue." She leaned up, flicking tears from her face. "If it weren' for ya, Ah'd be dead. Ah know it." Remy's heart sank at the thought.

He knew he'd loved her, which was why he left in the first place. He had fallen in love with the Rogue and he was terrified. He promised he'd return after finishing 'business' but he needed time to clear his head and evaluate his thoughts He found he _did _love her, more than anything, but what he'd felt before they reunited paled in comparison to what he felt _now._

The circles under her eyes and the paleness of her complexion terrified him. He hated how frail and vulnerable she looked. He leaned her down on to the bed and made a motion to move. "Please, don'" but he interrupted. "You need rest cher. Please, let Remy go and catch up ya rest. He ain' goin' nowhere." he promised. Her face fell, but she nodded in agreement, feeling her eyes get heavy as her head hit the pillow. She was well on her way to sleep before he had reached the door.

Ororo watched through the one sided glass, full of thought. "He appears to be a positive contribution to he recovery." she observed. Xavier nodded. "Yes, he is. Rogue has a long way to go, however. She hasn't scratched the surface of the problems that await her, unfortunately. But rest seems like a good idea for us all." said Xavier, heaving a sigh. Ororo placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, before making her way out the door.

Rogue slept through two whole days without awaking again. The professor and Jean had worried Carol had broken free and was attempting to usurp Rogue's mind, but constant probing proved otherwise. She appeared to be catching up on lost rest.

She jolted awake late into the night of the second day, groggy and restless. She rubbed her eyes for a few minutes, letting them adjust to the darkness. She finally felt refreshed. "Ah feel like Ah slept forever…" she mumbled to herself. Her legs felt like they were _itching_ to be used.

She could feel pent up energy building all within her. The more she thought about it, the less she saw a probably with idling around the institute for a while, getting use to walking around again. Finally agreeing to the idea, she threw back the sheets and rose, feeling empowered and confident.

She quickly stumbled, nearly plowing to the ground had she not caught her bed side. "Shit…" she cursed to herself, forcing herself to a standing position. Her previously empowered self had disappeared, and gave way to a very meek and frail Rogue, to her displeasure. She hated feeling so weak, when she knew she was not. Slowly, she began the laborious journey out of the infirmary.

She shuffled down the hall, cradling her throbbing head in her hands. She placed a hand blindly onto the wall beside her, guiding her way to the kitchen. Anywhere BUT the infirmary. Her long, wavy hair clung to her forehead with sweat. She grumbled to herself about what a pain it was, and how Carol Danvers just couldn't seem to part with it.

Anytime she was about to request getting it cut, something changed her mind. _Someone _changed her mind. Although Jean and the Professor had repressed Carol's psyche, she was still impacting some of her decisions. For now, it was her hair, but what about something bigger?

She ran a shaky hand through her mane, and curled over as a pain racked her ribs, Maybe she wasn't well enough to venture around. Breathing shallowly, she moaned with relief as the kitchen came into sight. Rogue wasn't even hungry, her weak stomach wouldn't hold a thing in it down; it was just a destination.

Her hands groped for the switch, fumbling as her vision began to blur. She moaned weakly, swaying as her feet seemed to stop working. She lurched forward, and felt strong, swift arms wrap around her. She groaned, sucking in generous amounts of air, as she heard a grunt and felt her position shift. Her eyes fluttered open and attempted to focus on a hard face graced with five o'clock shadow.

"Stripes… Stripes! You hear me, Stripes?" the gruff voice inquired. She coughed in response, flipping onto her side. "..Logan…" she choked. He frowned, sitting her up right to ease her coughing fit. "What in Sam's hell you doin' _out_ of the infirmary?" he barked, wincing at how vulnerable she was. She avoided his pinched gaze.

"Nothin'… Ah'm fine." she said flatly, working her way to her feet. She swayed a little, and again Logan righted her. She sat still a moment, and readied herself before standing, huffing with exhaustion. "Rogue, git _back_ in the infirmary." Logan demanded. Rogue winced. He had called her Rogue, which meant he was really getting mad. He could only be madder if he said… "Marie…" he growled. She sighed. "Really, Ah'm fine…" "You can't even walk down a corridor, how the hell you figure you're fine?" he shot back.

"Because." She suddenly levitated into the air, glaring defiantly. "Ah can fucking fly, Logan. Ah can fuckin' fly, and Ah'm invulnerable, and Ah have superhuman strength, _so_ if Ah get in trouble walkin' down the damn corridor, Ah'm sure one of mah new found talents will save meh!" she said hotly. Logan stared in surprise at the girl, until she shakily lowered to the ground, holding her head.

"Stripes..." he uttered softly, before catching her. She trembled into him. "It ain't fair… Ah didn' ask fo' this… ah neva meant to do this…" she sobbed. He patted her head. "We know that, Rogue." "Ah wanna take it back." she hiccupped pitifully. Logan winced. "Cain't nobody do that, but you can stay strong and make somethin' of this." he said gently. "Ah'm TIRED of bein' strong, Logan!" Rogue tore from his grip, her hand crashing into the wall.

It buried itself deep within, as Rogue stared at her arm as if it wasn't hers. Her breathing quickened, and more tears sprung to her eyes. "Ah… Ah.. Ah'm sorry…" she started hoarsely, but Logan only shh'd her. "I know, kid. It's alright…" "Wolverine!"

He turned to see Scott, followed by Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Remy… "It's alright. She's alright, jus' gettin' her back to the infirmary…" he said gruffly. They all nodded, solemn faced. "Ah can't be strong much longer…" Rogue shuddered. Logan grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Then we'll be strong fer ya."


End file.
